Semiconductor components are usually packaged and then mounted to a printed circuit board. The semiconductor components may further be coupled to a heat sink, wherein the heat sink is configured to dissipate heat produced by the semiconductor component. Several different ways are known of how a semiconductor component may be mounted to a heat sink. Such mounting methods, however, are often expensive, require a lot of space, and require one or more additional process steps for mounting the component to the heat sink. There is a need to provide a semiconductor component that may be easily mounted to another component, such as a heat sink, at reduced costs and with reduced effort.